Desecration
by mystic-ssj4-gohan-son
Summary: What would have happened if Raditz didn't come alone.In this story Goku gets killed accidentally and Piccolo is incapacitated.Gohan is taken back to Planet Vegeta which did not get destroyed because of an extremely powerful Saiyan named Diamere.Read all
1. The Arrival

I would like to thank you all for your reviews. The fact that I got so many so soon makes me extremely happy. I shall continue the story, but I shall start from the beginning.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

TartanNRG

I really like the concept of your story; it has a lot of potential. You seem to have the idea of making Gohan everything he should have became after his ascension to ssj2. The only thing I'd say is you need to remember the timeline of DBZ in comparison to power levels, also more description of new characters is needed; you gave this new Saiyan no description, so it was completely left up to the reader's imagination

In response to this I say: This story was actually a chapter that will appear later on. The reason for no description is because I will describe him in the second chapter where he makes his first appearance. Also everyone's power levels are a little bit higher than in the original.

ascendedssj4

This story could be quite interesting, what's up with the black tail though?

The Black Tail has something to do with the Prophecy and it also explains his power boost. Everything will be made clear in time as the story progresses.

I know some of you will be unhappy to hear this but, For the most part of this story it will focus on Gohan and at the beginning his experiences on Planet Vegeta. Most of the other characters that are not Saiyan will have really small roles in the story. A few will have no role until much later in the story. So I'm sorry if this displeases you. Secondary characters that will have major parts are: Raditz, Bardock, Goku, Chichi (later), Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma (Later), King Vegeta, Nappa, and Videl (much later).

And Now IT'S STORY TIME.

Reminder I'm just a sophomore in High school so if I don't post anything for a few weeks it means that I have tons of homework and studying to do.

I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES.

Chapter 1

The Arrival

It was an average day for Son Gohan. As usual the 4 year old got up when the sun came up. He crawled out of the bed and put on his fuzzy slippers. He walked out of his room and down the stairs, following the smell of his mother's cooking. As he approached the kitchen he heard the normal morning arguments between his mother and his father. "No Goku! No eating until Gohan gets here!" yelled the short housewife. "Aww but Chichi, I'm hungry." Goku whined. "Well you'll just have to wait. I'm not going to let you eat all of the food before- good morning Gohan!" said Chichi. "Good Morning Mom. Good Morning Dad." "Well, I guess we can eat now," she sighed. "Yay!" the two Saiyans exclaimed before shoving as much food into their mouths as possible.

After they were finished Goku decided to take Gohan to go train. After a lot of persuading Chichi finally consented so at this moment Gohan and Goku were deep into the mountains sparring. 'Gohan is getting stronger every day' thought Goku. They continued to fight for a few minutes until Gohan was kicked to the ground. Gohan began to struggle to stand back up. Goku noticed this and was mildly surprised. "Gohan are you ok" he asked.

Gohan looked up at his father. '_I won't lose this easily'_ he thought to himself. He crouched down and balled up his fists. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. He reached deep down in him and pulled out all of the power he could find and brought it to the surface. He placed his left hand over his right, interlocking his thumbs. He began to push the energy to his hands. A small ball of yellow energy began to form, but it kept growing until it was the size of a baseball.

Goku started flying down to see if he was ok. '_His Ki is spiking really high, higher than ever'_ he thought to himself. As he got closer he heard Gohan start to say something. He kept flying straight at Gohan. He heard him shout, "KOOO!" '_KO_? 'he thought to himself. It took a moment to realize what Gohan was doing. It was already too late and he no longer had any where to go. At that moment Gohan shouted, "HAA!" and released his attack on his father. Goku braced himself for the attack.

The attack slammed into him. It sent him flying backward and into the trees. Gohan slumped to the ground. His breathing was ragged. He had used up all of his energy on that one attack. His vision blurred until he passed out from exhaustion.

Goku was dazed for a moment after he hit the ground. Unfortunately his head slammed into a rock. When he did it set off a chain reaction in his brain. Memories he never had before, a language he didn't know, and the knowledge of his Saiyan culture flooded back into his mind. He lay there on the ground as all of the events overpowered his mind. The head trauma he had just suffered had reversed the accident he had when he was five, the one that had caused his amnesia. It had awakened his dormant Saiyan side that had been hidden for years. He managed to crawl back to Gohan. He finally passed out from the head wound and the new knowledge, his arm draped protectively around his only son.

This series of events caused an unexpected chain of events to occur. For not too far off two spherical space pods were traveling through space. In these space pods the two aliens were speaking to each other.

"Where should we look next? asked the one with knee long black hair. "I don't know." came the reply of the tall, muscular man. "Well if we don't find something soon we'll have to come back empty handed," came the first one exasperated reply. "You know what my father and the King will do if we do." Just then a hologram formed on their holoscreens. There was a giant beeping red dot on the center of a spherical shape.

"What the Hell," breathed the first. He hit a few buttons on the screen and it pulled up the information. The first gave a loud menacing laugh. After he calmed down a little his companion asked him, "What's so funny Raditz?" The man named Raditz chuckled and said, "We're changing coordinates. My little brother's Brain Wave Signal is back online. We're going to go have a little family reunion." "The second laughed. "At least we won't come back empty handed. Where is he?" he asked. Raditz said, "On a little, back water planet called Earth, Saul."

They both grinned as their Space pods whipped around heading into the direction of Earth. Raditz couldn't wait. He was finally going to get to see his brother again. Bardock would also be ecstatic. Especially after not having seen his son in almost 20 years. Finally his family would be reunited and together again.

_Back with Gohan and Goku. _

Goku began to stir. He felt a strange sensation going throughout his body. He felt new energy that he never had before. Then he remembered what had happened just before he passed out. 'Gohan found some kind of hidden power within himself. That's the only explanation I can come to. There must be a way to unlock it.' He thought to himself. He looked back at Gohan. '_Hmm I better get him fixed up before I take him home, Chichi is just too Damn destructive with that THING_' he thought. He picked up Gohan and flew to Korin's Tower.

Several minutes later he flew over the railing and into Korin's Tower. "Korin" he called, "I need a sensu bean." The white cat appeared around the corner a moment later with what Goku had requested. He handed it to Goku who only nodded in thank you. Goku crushed the bean and put it into Gohan's mouth. He rubbed his throat so Gohan would swallow it. Korin looked at Goku and said, "Goku what happened to you? Something's different about you and I can't quite put my paw on it." Gohan's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Why don't you head home real quick while I talk with , k" Gohan nodded and flew off. Goku looked back at Korin and said, "You're right something has changed. My names not Goku its Kakarrot and you wouldn't be able to put your paw on it because you're too short." With that he took off from the tower leaving behind a very confused and shocked Korin.

Goku caught up with Gohan a few seconds later. After a few minutes of silence Goku said," Gohan, how about we take a detour before we head home?" "Sure!" came Gohan's reply. With that they headed towards the ocean. A few minutes later a small house came into view. After a few seconds they landed surprising the people that were there.

"Goku?" asked the little bald monk, "Is that you?"

"No. My names not Goku its Kakarrot, but I believe I was once called that." The little monk sweat dropped. 'Great Goku's finally ran at the edge of the deep end and jumped out as far as he could and cannon balled into the water.' thought the Monk. The Blue-headed woman took a step forward and asked, "Hey Goku –"KAKARROT!"- whatever, who's kid are you baby-sitting?" "I'm not baby-sitting him." He replied. The old man Master Roshi stepped forward. "Goku- "I swear TO KAMI THE NEXT ONE THAT CALLS ME GOKU I WILL BALST YOU INTO THE AFTERLIFE" Everyone was shocked at this. This was not the Goku that they had before. But Master Roshi continued none the less, "Just because we found you in the woods don't mean that you can go around kidnapping kids." Kakarrot screamed. "He's MY son!" he said through gritted teeth. Everyone was shocked at this news. Bulma (the blue-haired woman) walked up to Gohan. "Go-Kakarrot why does he have a tail?" she nearly shrieked. "Because he's my son," he simply stated. Everyone else exchanged worried looks, for they knew what that tail could do. They continued to catch up and talk for around half an hour.

Meanwhile

The 2 space pods entered the atmosphere. They created burning streaks of red and orange as the powered their way down to the surface. They created shockwaves upon hitting the ground. They landed about 100 meters away from each other. The first space pod door opened and out stepped a large man with weird looking armor. His jet-black hair fell down to his knees in a very wide bushy line. His armor was a very dark blue and brown. He inhaled deeply. "Ahhh, fresh air!" he exclaimed. He touched a button that was on the side of his oddly shaped manacle thing that connected to his ear. As soon as he did he heard the sound of his companion cursing, followed by a series of banging's.

Raditz flew over to the other space shuttle. Raditz grinned; he couldn't help it because OF THE circumstances. He knocked 3 times on the space pod door. "What?" came the reply from inside. Raditz chuckled. "Do you need help getting out or are you doing something naughty in there?" he asked grinning. "Humph! Wouldn't you like to know? Now get me out of here."

"Fine, you old, no-brained Baka." A low growl could be heard from within the Space Pod. Raditz sighed and hit the door release on the outside and side stepped as the door came crashing open. A big burly Saiyan jumped out of the Pod. "I wouldn't talk Raditz I'm only 20 years older than you." said the man with a smirk. Raditz's grin faded and said, "Watch it Saul." Just then a voice came over their scouters. "Hey! You two get a move on it and stop bickering like a couple of Onnas! You've got work to do." "Yes Father""Yes General Bardock." came their responses.

They activated their scouters and found that the 2 highest power levels were almost identical.

They flew towards the largest one first. As they touched down however what they found wasn't exactly what they expected. "Hey Raditz. Is your brother a Namek or something?" asked Saul. "No you imbecile, that's not my brother." retorted Raditz. Piccolo, the Namek in question, had been meditating until it was disturbed by two idiots on steroids. He stood up and turned around. "If you wish to live, then I suggest that you leave." Said the seven foot tall Namek. Raditz and Saul looked at him, looked at each other, looked back again and burst out laughing.

Piccolo started getting very angry. He took off his training weights and got into a fighting stance. The Saiyans recovered soon wiping tears out their eyes. "Wow Namek, I haven't had a good laugh like that since, well this morning when this brute couldn't even figure out how to get out of his own space pod." Even Piccolo had to admit to himself that that was pretty funny. They saw that Piccolo had crouched down into a fighting stance. "Wow you were serious. Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that they attacked. It was done in a few seconds with Piccolo being knocked out and lying on the ground bleeding. They dusted their hands off and headed towards the next highest power level.

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. I know that this was a short chapter, but to keep these coming out and to keep yall from waiting they'll have to be shorter but with more of them. Please review this chapter and read EVERYTHING

Sincerely,

mystic-ssj4-gohan-son


	2. Desecrationchapter2The Kidnapping

Thank you all for Reviewing. Sorry about the wait I had a few family emergencies and was unable to write and post. I'll try to update as much as I possibly can. Thank you for reading. And I'm so sorry guys I thought that I had posted this a week ago. So I'm really sorry about that lol.

Now Story time.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE! LOL

Chapter 2

Shocking Reunion

"What do you mean I'm acting funny? Just because I'm no longer an idiot isn't enough for you all to go ape-shit on me Dammit, and besides so what if he has a tail? I used to have one for Kami's sake" Yelled Kakarrot. "G-Kakarrot, calm down you are just not usually this hostile" said Bulma. "HOSTILE! YOU WANNA SEE HOSTILE?" yelled Kakarrot. "I'LL GIVE YOU HOSTILE" he raised his hand and a yellow ball of energy formed. Krillen and Master Roshi jumped in front of Bulma, while Gohan peered from between Goku's legs.

Krillen could tell that this was not the Goku that they had seen just four years. They hadn't seen Goku since Chichi and him… 'That's it Chichi must have done this!' thought the bald dwarf. "Did Chichi do something to you Goku?" Asked Krillen concerned. Master Roshi felt Goku's power almost quadruple after Krillen said something about Chichi. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MATE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN" shouted Kakarrot as he hurled the energy ball at Krillen. Krillen managed to almost dodge the whole attack. But almost wasn't good enough when someone just threw a ball of energy powerful enough to incinerate you at you.

The energy ball grazed Krillen's shoulder, which caused the monk to fly into Kami House almost completely destroying it. Krillen started struggling to get back up on his feet, his shoulder scorched and burned to the bone, but Kakarrot slammed down on his stomach, effectively taking him out of commission. Raditz and Saul, who had been watching the whole ordeal, decided that it was time to step in.

They landed about 5 feet away from Kakarrot. "My brother I'm glad we found you" said Raditz, "We need you to come with us." Kakarrot whipped his head around and glared at the new comer. "Daddy who is that?" asked Gohan who poked his head out from behind Goku's legs. Kakarrot did almost a complete 180 in personality "I don't know Gohan, but let me worry about them." He said soothingly to Gohan, giving him a sheepish grin. He looked back at Raditz, his glare returning. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Im your brother Raditz and this is your cousin Saul. You don't remember us?" asked a confused Raditz. "You're no family of mine growled Goku, standing protectively in front of Gohan, "So get lost and don't ever let me see you again." Raditz looked at Saul," This is going to be much more difficult than I thought." Raditz turned back to Goku. "I don't want to hurt you Kakarrot,-FINALLY- but we really need your help back on our planet. Your home planet."

Kakarrot looked closer at the 2 saiyans. "Raditz?" He asked after finally calming down a little. He seemed to actually look at the 2 of them for the first time. "It is you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first. Last time I saw you I was 4 remember?" "Yes I remember." Raditz smiled. "Will you help us?" he asked. "Yes, of course." He replied.

Suddenly Kakarrot felt an immense pain at the back of his head. He dropped to his knees gripping his head. It felt to him as if someone was trying to enter his mind forcefully. He screamed out in pain. Gohan immediately ran to his father's side trying to help him. Raditz and Saul, too tried to help him. None of them could figure out what was wrong. Gohan started crying and begged his father to get better. To fight whatever was hurting him.

_Inside Goku/Kakarrot's head_

Goku had finally woken up from when his head hit a rock to find that he was no longer in control of his body. Someone else was. However this person was very familiar, but he didn't know why. This person was mean and cruel to him. He had locked Goku inside a cell in the back of his own mind. Goku may be a kind but clueless person, but he wasn't just going to sit around and take this.

Gathering up all of his energy he blasted the door of his cell down. He sprinted through the long dark passage ways of his mind. He finally came to his body's control center. He threw open the door and saw a dark figure sitting at the controls. "Hmm… it seems you are stronger than I thought." Said the figure in the chair as he spun around. Goku gasped. It was himself, only he seemed to have a darker aura. Kakarrot stood up out of his chair. "You see our son has just woken me up recently, and I'm not going to go back to sleep." With that he charged at Goku full force. (Im not going to go into detail about this except you should know that Goku won after a very long and drawn out battle.)

_15 seconds later back with all of the Saiyans_

Kakarrot began to stir and the three conscious saiyans tried to help him up. When they finally got the Saiyan on his feet he groaned and looked around. "What happened?" he asked, but his voice had dropped into a lighter sound, almost happy. "What do you mean Kakarrot?" asked Saul. Goku looked at him funny. "What's Kakarrot? Is it like a Carrot? Does it taste good?" The 3 Saiyans sweat dropped. "Uhh… No it's your name." Replied Raditz. Goku laughed, "No it's not silly, my name is Goku." They sweat dropped again. "Great, he's a loony tune, just like Bugs Bunny and that Martian Martin." Sighed Saul. "Dammit Kakarrot we need you for this, you need to pull it together. And you," he pointed to Saul, "I told you to stop watching that Damn show. It's disgraceful. It's worse than having to listen to Vegeta when he watches the Young and the Restless." Complained Raditz. Saul mumbled something inaudible to all of the Saiyans under his breath.

"What do you need me for?" asked Goku. "We need you to help us kill Frieza and all of his minions," said Saul. Goku looked at them with wide eyes. "I won't help you kill anyone. You're all a bunch of murderers" he cried. Raditz was getting pissed at this point. He kneed Goku in the stomach and back handed him into Krillen who had stood up and was summoning energy for his ultimate attack. Raditz grabbed Gohan and shouted at Goku," If you ever want to see your son again then I want you to kill 100 humans, pack your shit and find us by Sun up tomorrow!" He shrieked

As they were flying away with Gohan, who didn't really understand what was going on so he wasn't really fighting his uncle, Raditz sighed. He didn't want to do this but they needed every Saiyan they could find, hybrid or pure. Diamere and the king wouldn't be pleased if he couldn't bring Kakarrot back, but he knew he could at least bring Gohan back. He scanned the boy's power level. 'Hmm… it's unusually high for a child even a Saiyan child's.'

The trio of Saiyans finally landed at the space pod site around 10:00 pm and Gohan was already asleep. Raditz laid him in his space pod and kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight. He turned around and walked face first into Saul's Chest plate. Raditz looked at him with a questioning look. Saul Grinned at him. "You seem to be getting soft Raditz, and you've only been on this planet for less than a day." "Shut it Saul, He's my nephew that I've never met before, so cut me some slack" he growled at the larger man. Saul put his hands up as if saying "Ok ok ok whatever"

_**Meanwhile with the Z Fighters**_

"We have to go after them," yelled Goku. "I know but how are we going to beat them?" asked Krillen. "I think I might be able to help with that" came a voice from behind them. Everyone whipped their heads around to see Piccolo standing just inside the shadows." Oh hey piccolo!" cried Goku. Tien Jumped up, "What the Fuck are you doing here" he asked through clenched teeth. "Why you ask? Because I want those Saiyans dead as much as you do." Came his retort. Goku looked at him for a moment before saying, "ok what do you think are best bet would be?" "Goku!" cried Krillen and Tien. "What?" He growled "those bastards have my son and im not going to kill any Earthians. So if we have to kill them I will to get my son back." Piccolo looked back at Goku, "we will attack an hour and 26 minutes before dawn that way we will have the element of surprise and they will probably still be asleep." "Well I think we all need sleep" said Goku happy again. As Goku laid down Tien looked at Krillen "I don't know what's gotten into Goku lately but I sure as Hell don't like it." " Hmm me either," replied Krillen. With that they rolled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep to prepare for the big day.


End file.
